Happy Birthday Sam
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Sam gets the best presentpossible on her birthday and wishes it not to be a dream but of good things to come.


Happy Birthday Sam

I broke every speed law to get to him. He had called me asking me to please come to his house that he needed to see me. He had said it was an emergency and that was it the phone disconnected and no other words were spoken.

I panic what had happened to him was he hurt. I jumped out of bed forgetting that Pete was going to call at midnight to be the first to wish me a happy birthday.

This was more important then my stupid birthday. He had called me I was the one he reached out too and I was not going to disappoint him. I felt I had been one disappointment after another ever since he had found out about Pete. I would not let him down.

I got to his house and it was dark and the front door was ajar. I approached cautiously my gun pulled out and ready for anyone to cross my path.

Had the NID broken in had they taken him away from me? All these ideals were floating around my head I needed to focus if he was in danger I would be there to rescue him.

I needed to find him.

I went in expecting the worse and started searching every room for a sign of a struggle or of him. I yelled out his name but did not get an answer.

Panic started to grip me and I had to remain calm.

Where are you sir what was the emergency and why didn't you call the SGC for back up?

I finished searching the house and was about to call the SGC when I heard music outside.

Music, maybe he was outside when he had called me. I raced outside and saw no signs of struggle and decided to investigate were the music was coming from. It was coming from the roof. I started to climb the ladder needed to know if he was there or had this been the spot he had been taken from.

He was there. His back was turned to me and he looked okay. I took a deep breath clung to the last rung of the ladder to calm my nerves that had been stretched to there limit these last couple of minutes. I put my gun down on the deck. I made it and started to walk to him.

I tried to see what he was doing and took in the surroundings. There was a table with a bottle of wine chilling and two wine glasses. A dozen roses in a beautiful cobalt blue vase were also on the table.

Every size of candles where placed all around the deck. I came up behind him to see what he was doing. He was finishing lighting the candles.

I calls out to him he turned and blew out the match he was using. He smiles and looks me up and down. He sees my gun on the deck and raises an eyebrow.

I look down to see that I was still in my PJ's in my hurry to get to him I had forgotten to change.

I ask if he was okay that his call had scared me when he said it was an emergency and that explained why I was dressed the way I was and my gun was on the deck. I blurted out that I had thought he was in trouble and thought I was too late.

He says I look great in what ever I wear and he was touched by concern.

I'm speechless. I close my eyes and open them again to make sure I'm not dreaming. He comes close to me and whispers my name.

Not Carter or Colonel but Sam.

I open my eyes to see him right in front of me. He asks me if I'm okay and asks if I want to sit down. I just nod my head afraid if I speak this will all go away.

He leads me to a chair next to the table with wine and flowers and sits me down.

He offers me a glass and I take it and swig the wine down. I'm not sure if I should be drinking wine with my CO on top of his roof with candles all around me and with him so close.

This is dangerous and if it's a dream I don't want to wake up.

My glass is empty and he quips, 'thirsty much Sam'.

I giggle and he says no giggling.

He fills my glass again and I finally get the courage to ask what the emergency was. I explain to him that I had been frantic to get here and had broken ever speed record to get to him.

He apologizes saying he should have been more clear but he wanted me to come over right away he wanted to show me something and he couldn't wait till tomorrow.

I asked what he wanted to show me.

He turns to his telescope and motions me to come with him he extends his hand and I take it. His hand is warm and I shiver. He sees this and asks if I'm cold. When I don't answer quickly enough for him he comes and places his arm around my shoulder and I melt into him.

This is a wicked dream and if I continue this dream Jack will be on the lounge with me doing wildly wicked things to him.

He calls out to me and I look up. I start to blush and he gives me a puzzling look and I say never mind.

He sits me by his telescope and tells me to look at the star that it is pointed at.

I comply the star was twinkling at me. I smile and then look up at him and asked if that was a planet we had visited. He nods no.

He hands me two envelopes, one is a card the other is a letter. He tells me to open the card first.

I open it and inside there is a card from the star registry stating the star I had been looking at had been name after me. The star would be registered as "Sam Light of My Life" for all eternity.

I gasped and looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"Sam, I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, and I thought what I could give the girl that has the universe at her finger tips."

I'm on the verge of tears.

"You named a star after me? Why, I don't understand I have to be dreaming please if it is don't wake me up. That's the best gift I ever received thank you you'll never know how much this means to me"

Tears start to fall and he wipes them from my face I love the feeling of his hands on my cheeks. He cups my face and asks if I want to open my next present.

I nod yes.

He hands me the envelope and I open it. It's a letter from the president assigning me under the chain of command of General Hammond. I look up to him and back at the letter.

This is a dream they would never bend the rules like this I close my eyes and whisper aloud please if this is a dream wake me now I can't deal with this if its not true.

Hands cup my face and I hear a whisper in my ear. "It's not a dream Sam if you want this all you have to do is call General Hammond to tell him its okay if you don't then at least I tried. You mean the world to me and I'm through playing games I need you in my life and I threaten to retire if they didn't find a way to let me see you. This was there solution. Sam it's up to you. If you're serious about Pete I'll understand I just want you to be happy and if it's with him I understand."

I open my eyes and he was right in front of me. He was holding his breath waiting for my answer. A tear escaped his eye and I reached up to brush it away.

I took a deep breath and said, "You've done more for me then you can imagine Jack. Pete is a wonderful guy but he's not you. You've made me the woman I am today. You've given me the best birthday present I could ever ask for. You gave me you and I'm never going to give you up. I need you Jack. You're all I've ever wanted but never dream I could have. Thank you for the best birthday ever."

I reached up to kiss him and he pulled me into his arms.

We come up for air and Jack murmurs into my neck, "so I take it that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

I pushed him onto the lounge chair and undid my robe and said "you have no ideal how much more I want to see of you flyboy".

I jumped on top of him and hear him chuckle.

"This was supposed to be your birthday right so why'd I get the best present."

I kissed him long and deep and whispered, "Dreams do come true and you've just gone and proved it. So no more talking it's my birthday and I get to have anything I want today so I'll start with you."

He started to nuzzle my neck and whispers "Happy Birthday Sam and yes dreams do come true."


End file.
